


Thats Why I Hold You

by EarthAlien



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asphyxiation, Consensual Kink, Drinking, F/F, Homophobia, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, college girls gone wild, just some girl meets girl i really needed to get out of my system, marcie bites off more than she can chew, smutt and fluff with eventual angst, will update tags as I finish the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthAlien/pseuds/EarthAlien
Summary: Will dragging an unwilling genetics student to a bar cause for a night of fun or disaster as Jake calls over a popular local singer to flirt after hours. Marceline self proclaimed vampire queen and a frigid geek melt the lines between reason and pleasure as Bonnie struggles with her fears while giving into her desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I wrote this in a day, second chapter should come soon! Thank you for reading!! I totally listened to interpol the whole time.

 

Stuck On You

 

"Come on PB, exams aren't for a month and Jake says drinks are on hizzity him-- We should party! You haven't been out for weeks, its like you're a mad scientist when you need to be mad dancin', right?" Bonnie scoffed, fingers massaging her temples as Finn went on, arms waving as he squeaked about booze enthusiastically. It was all such a distraction when she'd been stumped for weeks on arithmetic that never seemed to add up. She was at her wits end, having asked for the lab last friday for her project-- But she must have missed something, her math was short-- Damn it frustrated her to no end. 

"Seriously Bon, you look wack. Its Saturday night, you can't get lab time until monday anyway, so lets par-tay! Break time! Get fresh!" Fin clapped, eliciting a groan from the science major. She hated it but the blonde was right. She knew Fin and Jake since high school, neither of them had been bad friends to her before...   
"If Jake said it would be fun I'll go." She answers curtly, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear.   
"Yeah!" His arm pumps in the air like it was a hard sell... Which it was. Bonnie sighed rubbing at her eyes; sweeping mechanical pencils to the side.   
"I'll go change."

                                                                            . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The bar is crowded when they arrive, Jake waving them over to the counter with a lopsided grin.   
"You made it!"  
"I made it." She smiles weakly, the last two days of binge work paling her pink complexion. "You promised a good time so give me some vodka." She wanted to forget the nagging equations in her head and make a clean break for the day after. God knows she'd nurse a hangover just for a proverbial system reset.  
  
"You got it! Hey dawg, great job--" Jake turns to Finn, raising two palms to high five. They mix up the movements into a secret handshake ending in finger guns, Her eyes roll at the dorky pair, thankful for when her friend slides a couple shots towards her. Taking them into her hands immediately, she tosses them back. The liquor goes down hot-- Pressure sinking like claws in her chest. It settles uncomfortably in her stomach but she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Mazel tov. Heard you found a girl to go steady with, Jay. Good for you!" Bonnie raises a shot glass- half remembering a text conversation with him a few weeks back. And one with Lady, if she thought about it more...  
"Thanks!" Jake snorts, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. " Meeting her parents soon-"  
  
"What!" Finn grabs him by the shoulders. "Bro thats awesome!" His brother laughs, smacking him firmly on the back. 

Suddenly lights dim and the room grows quiet with murmurs. A guitar flares to life, ripping through the darkness, the stage blaring with light as an incredibly tall woman screams into the microphone.

 _"Oh yeah!"_ Her bass pounds out a quick beat, fans cheering, mobbing at her feet with drinks held in the air. 

_" I'm Marciline The Vampire Queen and these are The Spooky Dudes! Fuck you haters!"_

The bar loses its shit, Bonnie sucking back a martini with wide eyes. Finn melds into the masses bobbing with everyone else, inching his way towards some redhead with a couple of beers. He yells happily in her direction but she doesn't hear. Bon's attention is brought back to the raven haired girl in the spotlight. Fingers curl into the cloth of her chest, eyes shut against the room-- Pouring out her lyrics in icy clearness. An intense scatter of emotion. 

Shes beautiful. So much so, it hurts. When Marceline opens her gaze, they're right on Bonnie, freezing her in place. The music dims, her head clouds, the self claimed queen licking her lips, something akin to relief flashing-- Like she was lost for a moment. But as soon as she believes what she sees, its gone and the bassist is looking in a different direction.  
PB can feel her heart throbbing in her skull, as if it really were stopped before. She leans against the bar, arms crossed over one another until the song ends and another begins. Something taps her on the shoulder, and its Jake, ever smiling and pushing a screwdriver her way. She greets it with a thankful nod, leaning over the counter to hear what he had to say.

"--Can get you backstage after the show! Wanna?" Bonnie's jaw slacked as the thought it over, the ginger wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully. Finally she agrees taking a gulp of her mix in defeat. What was the worst that could happen? She'd sleep with her? Like she had time for that! She needed _another drink_ \--

                                                                                                     . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Its late, she started to cycle through glasses of water-- The bar would close soon. It would. Right? Finn had his arm wrapped around the red-head's waist, giggling softly into her hair as she told him a story. There wasn't a ton of people left, Jake was wiping the counter, squinting at the stage. He perks up, waving someone over eagerly, pointing to the seat beside Bonnibel.

"Oh, hey!" She turns, mouth delayed as dark eyes meet hazel. PB gawks, shifting back as a sly smile curves slowly over the singer's features.  
"Hey. Always love to meet a fan." Marceline murmurs, resting her chin on a palm. " I've known Jake for a month now, no better guy."  
"W-What? No I'm..." She was...? Oh-- "I'm not with Jake. He's just a friend."  
"I see." The stranger whistled, looking Bonnie up and down. " Lucky for me."  
"Luck--" She stiffens. "R-Right... Do you play here often?"  
"Often? Yeah--"  
"For a month. Duh, sorry." She swallows, tipping her drink back.   
"Don't be. I was kidding before anyway, You're Bonnie, right? Jake said you were cute. Saw you during the show, did you like it?"  
The biologist grew red, grasping her glass a little tighter. "I did. It was very... Intense."

"Thats what I'm all about." Marcie cackles, seeming to like the praise. Resting her hand on PB's thigh she moves closer. " Tell me about yourself Princess." Bonnie noted the heaviness on her leg but didn't glance down, frowning at the nickname. She was called that when she was younger. But now she'd be lucky to hear from her parents once every three months. She admired their work, but the name only brought up memories... Bonnie wanted to push away. 

"Don't call me that."  
"What? Princess?"  
"Yes."  
"Thats just what a princess _would_ say."   
"Shut up." Bon pouted, Marceline snickering into her own drink.   
"So spunky, tell me how you really feel."  
"You're insufferable. And I'm a scientist, I know when things are insufferable."  
"Do you now?"  
"I do."

"Do you know how to kiss?" Bonnie stopped, lips parting to let out a sound of confusion but another pair pressed the air back. Marceline The Vampire Queen was kissing her. Kissing _her._ Shut in, brainiac , pink haired never dated closeted lesbian-- **_Her._**

_What the fuck?_

A tongue slips in-- Bonnie feels like shes vibrating. Fingers sneak to her crotch, rubbing roughly. She grasps Marcie's shoulders, pressing into the hand and lips, feeling the other shiver. She separates, air coming in shallow as the stage vamp grins back.  
Panic rises-- Had anyone seen? Jake-- She skimmed the area but no one had noticed-- or if they had, hadn't reacted. Fuck--

"M-Marce" A fingertip is pushed into her cheek.  
"Hush, Bon. Wanna get outta' here?"   
"W-Where?"  
"My place." Bonnie stared dumbly.  
"Yours?" Marceline laughs.  
"Mi casa es tu casa."   
"Right... Okay." Her teeth clamp down in horror at the answer. What the hell was she thinking? "Uh-- No."  
"No?" Marceline's smile is gone.  
"L-Let me talk to Jake first." Why was she--  
"Okay." Marcie shrugs. "Clear it up."  
Jake gets there faster than she expects, glances at both of them before his expression firms in realization. 

"You want me to pick you up tomorrow for class?" He asks without prompt, winking at Bonnie like he understood everything-- But he didn't-- This couldn't be happening! She wasn't going to go off with some girl she just met, to do what?-- Sex stuff!? Bonnibel Ricci, genetic food modification enthusiast did not do sex stuff! Not with girls-- Not when her parents were half way across the world-

"Just text me the address in the morning, kay? No prob. Have fun ladies-" He twiddles his fingers in their direction before backing off into the office. Bonnie swallows, trying not to turn her head and focus on the woman next to her. 

"Wow, that was weird. Are all your friends like that?"  
"Yeah." She gives a weak chuckle. " I've known them both since high school. Finn was adopted into Jake's family as a baby... They told him when he was ten and he always seemed a little down since... But I think he gets that Jake is there for him."  
"They're not like... Fighting are they?" Marcie asks with awkward curiosity in her voice.  
"Oh-- No. No, I think Jake is really into my friend. Its getting pretty serious. But it doesn't get between them. I wish I had the same closeness with my family." She doesn't know why she says this. Was it the same loneliness she felt from Marcie? The need to be intimate? For her to be interested? Was it _working?_

"Huh. Well it's good to have friends there for you."  
"Do you have any? Are vampire queens _allowed_ friends?"  
"Ouch. I have the band. And a few others. Why do you care? You just think I'm hot." PB snorts, Marceline nudging her gently in the shoulder. Finally she looks at her, two warm coals admiring on. 

"There you are." Something in her chest quivers. "You know..." Marcie leans closer. "You have really pretty eyes."

The scientist moves in now, crushing her lips against Marce-- Needy- Marcie sees her- Out of everyone, _her!_  
The vampiress fumbles in reaction, not expecting hands pawing at her waist and hair-- But she gives in. Melts and sinks into the depths of the blushing girl. It dug into the core of her, sickly in its sweetness. The feeling that sparked painfully inside her. They break apart like two perfect halves, gasping in the dimness. Marceline is the first to speak.  
"Lets- L-Lets go--"  
"Yeah." Bonnie huffs, fingers wound and trembling in the guitarists shirt. They pulled apart, hand in hand, PB peeking out from waning fingers.   
"You're so cute Bon." She grumbled in response, then lets herself be guided out from warmth to the howling cold outside. Sleet circled them, a glistening wasteland of white against pitch dark.  
Why she went, she didn't know. There was an ache in her, for something else. Not men but the soft oasis of cute punk girls dragging her away in the night. Marceline clutched her other palm, pulling back and spinning into the empty parking lot. Bonnie held on for dear life, focused entirely on the woman as everything behind her moved. They were locked together in a blizzard, blurring the edges of sight.

Nothing but white, and Marceline.

                                                                    . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you like chai tea?"  
"Who doesn't like chai tea."  
"True." Marcie the very hot vampire hums at her. She knew it too, the allure. Rocker chick finds lone patron at the counter bullshit- It was annoying how perfect it felt. How she could see herself like this forever. She should leave already-- But how could she? Marcie was there... And willing. In her grasp. Incredibly gorgeous.   
"Here." Marceline places a steaming cup in front of her. It swirled with milk and sugar. Bonnie tries to stay focused on the steam. Her breath blowing out to cool it.

"Sensitive tongue?" Marce teases.   
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
"I would."  
"... Then come over here."  
"And do what?" Marceline perks a brow, prowling closer. The dark haired queen towers over her, excitement flickering. Her head tucks in to kiss her softly. Traveling down to suck at Bonnie's throat. The scientist arches backwards, exposing her nape with a moan.   
"Wanna go to bed... And warm up?" Marcie brushes her ear with a lower lip. The sultry tone hung over PB, she welcomed its comfort, folding her arms around Marcie as they toddled to the bedroom.  
She climbs onto the bed, kissing fervently, hands tugging clothes up and away.  
Touching each other, smooth dark honeyed skin against pale pink. Bonnie couldn't think of anything she wanted more when Marceline pushed her down, nipping at her chest. She was a dark beauty, taking one nipple playfully between her lips. Marcie sucked it, rolling the other nub languidly. Bon trembled, her palms sliding under the curve of each breast. She licks each one, squeezing them-- Withering in the lull of Marcie's voice. 

'Pretty, so pretty, beautiful-- The vamp repeated, she was quaking under the weight of them. She ached, fingers reaching to block the comments. Lowering her head she hides in the woman's chest.   
"Princess." Marceline purrs behind her fingers. " I won't bite." Bonnie shoves her to the mattress, grasping Marcie's hips, dragging her closer. "Oh fuck--" She spreads the folds, tongue drawing up to flick at the clit. Fingers tighten in her hair, pressing her down, Bonnie slipping her tongue inside the other, then back in slow circles. She sinks a finger into Marceline's clutching heat, crooking it as she moves it in time with her sucking. The vamp squirms under her, gasping as her hips grind up into the pressure. "F-Fuck-- B-Bon-" She inserts a second, then third, Marcie's forearm coming to cover her eyes as Bonnie fingers her quicker. "S-So good-- Shit-- Bon-" A fourth. Its getting unbearable, a lost desperation clouding the singer as she shakes.

"Do you have any lube?" PB murmurs lowly despite most of her fingers being buried in Marcie. She peers around the side table in search.  
"D-Drawer-- H-Harder Bon--" She smacks Marceline on the ass, methodically pulling out the tube. Pausing to pull out her hand, She lathers it until warm. Once happy, a few digits squish in, then all, cupping inside. Marcie is breathing hard, clamping around Bonnie. Its erotic, she was wet at the thought as Bon sunk to the wrist.  
"Breathe Marce. You can take it, I know you can. You're doing great."  
"S-So m-much-- F-Fuck-- B-Bon--" She hushes her, licking at Marcie's tears.  
"You're such a good girl, taking all this. You're practically sucking me up."  
"D-Didn't know y-you were so dirty B-Bon. S'hot on y-you."  
Bonnie smiles, leaning up to capture the vamps lips. Marcie groans under her. "Hey..." PB whispers feeling the girl try to relax around her. Its cute, Marceline was straining for her. So she pushes harder.

"Can I choke you?" The singer tenses, warily gazing at her.  
"When did you get s-so mean Bon?" Bonnie hums as if she were pondering it, hand twitching upward. Marcie squeaks, throwing her inky hair about like an eclipse of a halo. Encompassing. Her expression crumpling as Bonnie massages her insides.  
"I don't know. Do you like it?"  
Marceline laughs faintly. "Yes." She breathes. "Want a safe word?"  
"Cinnamon?"  
"Works for me."  
"Good." Bon pauses. "Can I choke you?" She repeats. Marcie stares at her, fearful-- Then cautiously. The queen swallows, nodding decidedly.  
"Yeah. Okay." The scientist moves her arm, pressing deeper, a sloshing sound carrying through the room. It excited her, the power, her own self watching this lewd display of a woman she just met practically fucking herself on Bonnie's fist-- It had to be the sexiest moment of her life.  
Marcie's jaw sprung open, mewls raking PB's head as she picks up the pace. Marce looked to be on the brim of losing herself, flushed and whimpering.  
She clutches the taller's throat, digging her thumb in, Marceline clasps harder, keeping her there-- Pounding further.  Marcie clamps, a whimpering cry rippling through her as she grows close, trying to force all of Bonnie in her.  
  
She quakes-- Orgasm spasming her body stiff with pleasure, drool hanging from the corner of her mouth in uneasy effort.   
"Good girl." The scientist rubs the last waves of it from Marcie's clit. She shivered wordlessly, heaving in lungfuls of air as Bonnie pulled herself out, moving to wash.  
  
Dried, she returns, Marceline breathing laboriously, staring at her with satisfied, half lidded eyes.  
"You okay, Marcie?" She mumbled, an uncertainty looming over her.  
"Y-yeah.... Come here." The bassist pats the bed by her side. Bonnie doesn't hesitate. The vampiress sits up, tugging Bon over her knee.  
"Can I spank the naughty girl?" PB turns scarlet.   
"Wuh- Uh-" Marice waits. "Y-Yes... Please..." Her palm comes down with a crack, Bonnie fussing as Marceline squeezes her ass. A finger dips into her pussy, wiggling suggestively. The vamp pulls out, smacking her princess again.  
"Count." She orders, hitting PB's other cheek.  
"O-One- Two-" The next one was harder, Bon straining as her arms were held by the wrists behind her. "Th-Three--" She gets to five, dripping wet.   
"Good--" Marcie coos, striking her upper thighs. At this rate she was going to have trouble sitting tomorrow. But she didn't mind.   
"S-Seven-- E-Eight-" Somehow she gets to ten, sight blurred by tears, Marceline rubbing her bruises softly.  
"You did so well. Now, Thank me."  
"Th-Thanks." She sniffled a smile breaking through the water. Marcie helps her brush them dry, ushering Bonnie to lay back. She obeys, spreading her sore legs apart. Marcie kisses her clit and She bucks into the tongue, rubbing her breasts soothingly.  
"Cum for me baby girl." Marcie sticks her fingers in, pushing on her womb. Her fingers pump in and out, twirling in varying pressure as Bonnie cries. "You like that baby?"   
"Y-Yeah-- F-Fuck me--" Marcie snickers, fucking her harder. She could barely take it. Her arms grasped at anything, trying to find purchase. Spine curving she rides out the abuse, walls sucking Marcie in.  
She cums with her mouth gaping, tears scattering onto her stomach. Pink locks hang in disjointed clumps over her crown, the vampire watching in silent awe. She was perfect. Quivering. Then all at once PB leans her weight on Marceline. She guides them under the covers, winding her limbs into the other's. 

They lay there. Breathing quietly in the lull of exhaustion.   
"Do you fuck everyone like that?" The singer mumbles, stroking her hair.   
"No..." She sighed.   
"Hm." Marcie shuffled closer, tucking her chin over Bonnie's head. "You should sleep."  
Bon made a muffled grunt in agreement already dosing between the layers of her arms. It was a peacful sleep. One Marceline intended to join. In that empty basement.

Nestled in a mound of snow.


End file.
